Forum:Main wiki logo change!
Contributors! I and SignorSimon are proposing a new logo to represent the wiki. Simon went ahead and made about a half-dozen of new logos. We'd like to replace the current logo with our definite favorite of the new ones. Everyone should speak their minds about this change, as it is a considerable one given that the logo is seen by everybody, veteran editors and new visitors alike. If there are no responses, we'll go ahead and plug it in, but this discussion will remain open as long as necessary if it's active. So please sound off! Since this isn't a simple voting procedure, but rather a consensus discussion, I'll explain my decision below. SUPPORT for new logo: After visiting other Wikis, I think the current logo leaves ours at a visual disadvantage when it comes to attracting visitors to remain. The new logo, which contains the faces of 24's three top characters, is welcoming and instantly recognizable. The original logo remains unfamiliar to visitors, and is more sterile/austere. The old logo's uniqueness does not visually relate it to 24 directly. Simon has made a new logo with an excellent professionally polished look which I predict will draw more visitors to stay. – Blue Rook 22:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC)talk : replace Chloe with Tony, and yes. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 18:58, 2008 August 10, moved here from deleted talk page :: These two are the only alternatives this far, and I like having Chloe in there. As this isn't a simple vote, please remember to explain your ideas. – Blue Rook 23:58, 10 August 2008 (UTC)talk SUPPORT for new logo: Same reasons stated as Blue Rook. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) : The change has been made but is, like everything else, entirely reversible should there be persuasive argument. The discussion remains open of course but for those of you who like the new icon, enjoy! – Blue Rook 20:53, 12 August 2008 (UTC)talk I'm curious as to why you've decided to keep the original logo on the fairuse etc. templates? Also, what's going on with Proudhug? He's not been around for aages! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:13, 12 August 2008 (UTC) : I think the old logo still has much life left in it, namely in spots where the logo is shrunken down, like those templates. The new image is perfect for each page as our primary logo, but in smaller sizes I didn't find it clear enough compared to the old one. If you feel it should be changed in some cases anyway, let me know, but I'd like to make a special case up front for the Welcome Template, which should retain the old one since otherwise it would inappropriately change user talk archives. : With Proudhug's absence, although it would have been nice for such an important community figure to announce an extended absence, I guess the only thing we can do is remember that nobody is obliged to do so. You and I have done so, and I will continue to announce extended absences for myself whenever I can, but Proudhug may have forgotten. Anything is possible, but speculation (he got married? injured? he moved?) doesn't really solve much. So I'm hoping for the best, that he is okay, and will return very soon. – Blue Rook 22:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC)talk I had a look at what one of the templates look like with the new logo and I agree with you, it's not clear enough. Thanks for the response --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC)